Toys are very popular to children nowadays, and a plenty of toys for bath use commercially available, such as a rubber yellow duck, have a function of spraying water. The yellow duck is made of plastic having a cavity for containing water therein, and a small opening at the mouth for spraying water. When the duck is pressed externally, air in the cavity can be released, resulting in a pressure difference between the internal cavity and the external duck. And water can be flowed into the cavity when the said duck is disposed in water due the pressure difference, while the water can be sprayed from the small opening when the duck full of water is pressed externally. However, there in only one opening at the mouth for draining water, water containing in the cavity is hardly drained completely, leading to water being often remained in the cavity. On one hand, water for bathing contain bacterial due to children's body fluid and soap; on the other hand, the yellow duck is made of plastic, which provide nutrients required for growth of microorganisms such as bacteria. When water with bacteria contain in the duck, bacteria can be generated and grew therein, which may be harmful to the health of children. Obviously, the toy duck in prior art cannot satisfy the health requirement, which is need to be changed structurally to reduce harms.
Therefore, it is very urgent to improve the existing yellow duck commercially available so as to obtain a toy duck without remaining water in the cavity in the duck after it is drained effectively by hand and thus effectively reduce the harms to the children extensively.